Finding Koda
MichaelCityMaker's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo" REMAKE. Cast *Marlin - Yogi Bear *Nemo - Koda (Brother Bear) *Dory - Mrs Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *Gill - Top Cat *Bloat - Peter Potamus *Peach - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gurgle - Wally Gator *Bubbles - Quick Draw McGraw *Deb and Flo - Princess Atta/Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Jacques - Snagglepuss *Nigel - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *School of Moonfish - Mice (Cinderella) *Crush - Magilla Gorilla *Squirt - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Mr. Ray - Bard The Dragon (Baby Einstein) *Bruce - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Anchor and Chum - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Baba Looey *the Anglerfish - Ed (The Lion King) *Seagulls - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *the Whale - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Jerald the Pelican - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Tad - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Pearl - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheldon - Roo (Pooh) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Barbara - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Darla Sherman - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Coral - Cindy Bear *Barracuda - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *The Fish Parents - Tantor (Tarzan), Mr. Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), and Red (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - residents of Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Mr. Johanson - BrerFox (Song Of The South) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Maw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Other Fish Students -Thumper's sisters, the raccoon kits, the quail chicks, etc. (Bambi) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Figaro (Pinocchio) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Patient #1 - DJ (Total Drama) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Squishy - Bartok (Anastasia) *Jellyfish Forest - Bugs (A Bug's Life)/Rasputin's Wrath (Anastasia) *Sea Turtles - Gorillias (Tarzan) *Sea Turtle Babies - Baby Gorillas (Tarzan) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Abu (Aladdin) *Three fish listening to turtle - Adult Bambi, Adult Thumper, Adult Flower (Bambi) *Minnow - Elliott (Open Season) *Big Fish - Boog (Open Season) *Lobsters - Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) *Swordfishes - Tom and Jerry *Dolphins - Robin Hood and Little John *Bird Group #1 - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Birds on Lighthouse - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs)‬ *Bird Group #2 - The Penguins (Madagascar‬)‬ *Pelican #1 - Zazu (The Lion King)‬ *Patient #2 - Owen (Total Drama) *Krill swimming away - Various "Cats Don't Dance" animals *Davey Reynolds - Harold (Total Drama)‬ ‬ *Pelican #2 - Orville (The Rescuers) *Other Pelicans - Crows (Dumbo) *Boy in waiting room - Cody (The Rescuers down under) *Crabs - J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Fish group who get caught in a net - Po and The Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) Category:TheCityMaker Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:MichaelCityMaker Category:MichaelTheCityMaker